Family
by xNatsuMikanx
Summary: Mikan is now 27 and has a family, but no father for her children find out how and why Mikan is a single parent. OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Family**

_Mikan Azumi Yukihara/Sakura/Hyuuga:_

_ 26 years old has 4 kids a single parent, a model and a fashion designer. She has long auburn hair and big brown eyes. She is kind, clumsy, loves food and determined, her meant to be husband left her after her first two children. She spoils her children with all of her love and time for them. (Alice: Nullification, Steal, Insertation). Uses Sakura as her last name._

_Taoru Yukihara/Hyuuga:_

_10 years old and is twins with Kaoru, but is 5 minutes older he is like his mother, but has Crimson eyes and raven hair. Unlike Kaoru he is cheery and loves food both of them love their family, the only way to tell the twins apart are the eyes. They act cold in school. He is the one that spoils Risa, but still spoils Usa. He tends to be the kind hearted boy out of the two. (Alice: Insertation/Steal *temporary*)_

_Kaoru Yukihara/Hyuuga:_

_10 years old and is the younger twin, by 5 minutes, he isn't cheery unless his oka-san, Risa or Usa are around because his mum wanted to see him smile every day. He has crimson eyes and acts cold in school like Taoru. He is the twin that spoils Usa since Taoru spoils Risa, but like Taoru he still spoils Risa. He tends to be the bad boy out of the two. He has the same features as his otou-san. (Alice: Steal/Insertation *temporary*)_

_Risa Yukihara/Hyuuga:_

_6 years old and is lively, cheery and prankster. She get's bullied a lot for no reason, or jealousy because she had 'hot brothers'. She loves her oka-san and loves to please her. She has brown hair like her okaa-san and has crimson eyes. She loves her brothers equally and always relies on them when needed. She can become cold when she is pushed to her limits. (Alice: Nullification)_

_Usa Yukihara/Hyuuga:_

_1 year old she is calm and can be lively; she hates it when she doesn't get what she wants unless it's her mum, because although she's 1 she understands her mum very well. She has the exact features of her mum. She likes to cling onto her okaa-san, Risa, her older brothers, Hotaru, Ruka and her dad. (Alice: Fire)_

_Hotaru Imai/Nogi:_

_26 years old she loves Mikan like a sister and loves Mikans kids like her own so when Mikans busy she takes care of them. She helps them train their Alices with her inventions; she can spoil them at times to annoy Mikan. She is married to Ruka and is the CEO of the Imai co-operations. Although Hotaru hates HIM for what he did, she has to put up with him 'cause of RUKA. She has raven hair and violet eyes. (Alice: Invention)_

_Ruka Nogi:_

_27 years old he thinks of Mikan as a sister too he loved to play with the kids and wish he'd get some someday. He feels sorry for Mikan after what his best friends' behaviour. He is kind caring and owns a vet. He has blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He is married to __**the**__ Hotaru (Alice: Animal Pheromone)_

_Natsume Igarashi/Hyuuga:_

_27 years old he is the meant-to-be father of Mikans children, but he abandoned her when she told him she was pregnant. He is a model, but changed his last name since he knew Mikan was a model as well. He keeps in touch with Ruka and Hotaru so he can see how his children are. He loves his children although he doesn't see them a lot and he regrets leaving Mikan and wants to say sorry, but is scared. He has Raven hair and crimson eyes. (Alice: Fire)_

_Tsubasa Andou:_

_29 years old, is Mikan's (fake) brother and loves her to bits he hates Natsume and loves to play with her children. He teaches Risa defence moves in case of a kidnapper. He shows the two boys pick up lines, but knows Mikan hates it, but still does it. (Alice: Shadow Manipulation)_

_Youichi Azumi Yukihara/Hijiri:_

_23 is Mikans brother and lives with Mikan to help her with the kids. He acts cold, but truly loves his sister and his nieces and nephews, like Mikan and Natsume he changes his last name to Hijiri to cover his identity (Alice: Ghost Manipulation)._

_CH: 1_

_Risa's POV:_

I sobbed in the corner waiting for a teacher... an adult... my brothers... anyone to save me... They kept punching kicking and spitting on me no one heard my screams, no one "RISA!" I heard someone it was Taoru-nii and Kaoru-nii. They pushed the bullies aside and carried me to the school nurse.

When we were there the nurse said "these injuries are far too bad to be treated I'll have to call your oka-san" I nodded and my brothers did too.

We waited until we heard the door slam open "RISA! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY? I HAVE TO TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL IM TAKING MY BOYS WITH ME LETS GO!" when she dragged us out of the school people were gaping at us saying "OMG! That's _the _Mikan Yukihara... and that's TAORU-KUN, KAORU-KUN AND **RISA?" **

Okaa-san ran while dragging us when we reached the car, she practically threw us in. I saw Usa-chan wave at me and I waved back and smiled as best as I could. Mom then started the car and went to the nearest hospital.

After a couple of stitches I was sent home mom then said "Taoru, Kaoru can you look after your sisters at your Aunt Hotaru's house I have another meeting to attend please!" Taoru nodded and smiled at his mom, Kaoru smiled too.

At Hotaru's house the boys were training with Hotaru's invention and me and Usa were talking to Uncle Ruka and Aunt Hotaru about our otuo-san. We asked "where is our dad now?" and then suddenly a strange man walked into the room. Me and screamed "A MOLESTAR!" The man smirked and said "My, my haven't you grown Risa and aren't you a bit too young to say those kind of words?"

I shook my head and then Usa jumped out of my hands and ran to the stranger she shouted a word "Otou-san!" I gaped and I realised it was him. I called Taoru-nii and Kaoru-nii and they ran in and hugged our dad forgetting everything he did to our mum.

We asked him a lot of questions some of which he answered while the rest he said "I'll answer those questions later for now where's your kaa-san?"

_Natsume's POV:_

We heard a scream of terror near the door so they all pointed at the woman near the door. Mikan screamed and said "children stay away from him, come here!" I was shocked at how Mikan looked she looked mature and sophisticated. I told her "Why are you keeping my children away from me?" she glared at me and said "YOU CHOSE TO STAY AWAY FROM OUR CHILDREN, NO SCREW THAT YOU DIDNT HELP THEM GROW UO YOU DONT DESERVE THEM!" Mikan ran out of the room and I chased after her.

I was held back by Hotaru, Ruka, Usa, Risa and the twins as they all said in unison. Hotaru came to me and said "let me talk to her baka stay with your children" I nodded and looked back at Ruka he nodded. I went to Usa and took her from Kaoru, Risa said "Otou-san, why did you leave us?" I saw Usa nod and started crying it pulled my heart strings I smiled and before I spoke Kaoru said harshly "You hurt okaa-sans heart you left us and never came back 'til now" Taoru nodded and he took Risa and Usa from me.

_**AN: Sorry for so many fanfics, but all o these ideas keep pouring out so I had to type it up.**_

**BANG!**

**Natsume:** _Stupid author *walks out*_

**Mikan:****_*_**_runs in pants* Natsume that's rude and come back here panty snatcher._

_**AN: *sweat drop* well that's all folks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Family**

_Mikan Azumi Yukihara/Sakura/Hyuuga:_

_ 26 years old has 4 kids a single parent, a model and a fashion designer. She has long auburn hair and big brown eyes. She is kind, clumsy, loves food and determined, her meant to be husband left her after her first two children. She spoils her children with all of her love and time for them. (Alice: Nullification, Steal, Insertation). Uses Sakura as her last name._

_Taoru Yukihara/Hyuuga:_

_10 years old and is twins with Kaoru, but is 5 minutes older he is like his mother, but has Crimson eyes and raven hair. Unlike Kaoru he is cheery and loves food both of them love their family, the only way to tell the twins apart are the eyes. They act cold in school. He is the one that spoils Risa, but still spoils Usa. He tends to be the kind hearted boy out of the two. (Alice: Insertation/Steal *temporary*)_

_Kaoru Yukihara/Hyuuga:_

_10 years old and is the younger twin, by 5 minutes, he isn't cheery unless his oka-san, Risa or Usa are around because his mum wanted to see him smile every day. He has crimson eyes and acts cold in school like Taoru. He is the twin that spoils Usa since Taoru spoils Risa, but like Taoru he still spoils Risa. He tends to be the bad boy out of the two. He has the same features as his otou-san. (Alice: Steal/Insertation *temporary*)_

_Risa Yukihara/Hyuuga:_

_6 years old and is lively, cheery and prankster. She get's bullied a lot for no reason, or jealousy because she had 'hot brothers'. She loves her oka-san and loves to please her. She has brown hair like her okaa-san and has crimson eyes. She loves her brothers equally and always relies on them when needed. She can become cold when she is pushed to her limits. (Alice: Nullification)_

_Usa Yukihara/Hyuuga:_

_1 year old she is calm and can be lively; she hates it when she doesn't get what she wants unless it's her mum, because although she's 1 she understands her mum very well. She has the exact features of her mum. She likes to cling onto her okaa-san, Risa, her older brothers, Hotaru, Ruka and her dad. (Alice: Fire)_

_Hotaru Imai/Nogi:_

_26 years old she loves Mikan like a sister and loves Mikans kids like her own so when Mikans busy she takes care of them. She helps them train their Alices with her inventions; she can spoil them at times to annoy Mikan. She is married to Ruka and is the CEO of the Imai co-operations. Although Hotaru hates HIM for what he did, she has to put up with him 'cause of RUKA. She has raven hair and violet eyes. (Alice: Invention)_

_Ruka Nogi:_

_27 years old he thinks of Mikan as a sister too he loved to play with the kids and wish he'd get some someday. He feels sorry for Mikan after what his best friends' behaviour. He is kind caring and owns a vet. He has blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He is married to __**the**__ Hotaru (Alice: Animal Pheromone)_

_Natsume Igarashi/Hyuuga:_

_27 years old he is the meant-to-be father of Mikans children, but he abandoned her when she told him she was pregnant. He is a model, but changed his last name since he knew Mikan was a model as well. He keeps in touch with Ruka and Hotaru so he can see how his children are. He loves his children although he doesn't see them a lot and he regrets leaving Mikan and wants to say sorry, but is scared. He has Raven hair and crimson eyes. (Alice: Fire)_

_Tsubasa Andou:_

_29 years old, is Mikan's (fake) brother and loves her to bits he hates Natsume and loves to play with her children. He teaches Risa defence moves in case of a kidnapper. He shows the two boys pick up lines, but knows Mikan hates it, but still does it. (Alice: Shadow Manipulation)_

_Youichi Azumi Yukihara/Hijiri:_

_23 is Mikans brother and lives with Mikan to help her with the kids. He acts cold, but truly loves his sister and his nieces and nephews, like Mikan and Natsume he changes his last name to Hijiri to cover his identity (Alice: Ghost Manipulation)._

_CH: 2_

_Mikans POV:_

I left the house and charged to my car until Hotaru stopped me I asked her "Why is he here" She frowned and said "Ruka" I hugged her and said "Can you drop my kids off I need to talk to Tsubasa-nee about tomorrow" she nodded and I walked to my car. I sat in and drove to Tsubasa-nees house.

_Hotaru's POV:_

When Mikan left I walked back into the house I saw the kids on the sofa and Natsume going up the stairs I went to the kids and said "Kids your mum said I have to drop you off at your house lets go."

I felt a pat on my shoulder it was Hyuuga he said "Let me I need to get to know them more please" I nodded knowing that Mikan would freak, but she needed a man in her life and a father for her kids soon before she's alone.

_Natsume's POV:_

The kids sat in the back of my car and I asked them how they were doing, the twins didn't speak but Risa said "Otou-san, please come back to us mum is getting stressed were trying to help and she can't always help me when I get bullied. I turned to her and said "BULLIED?" she started to cry and I saw Taoru hug her. I said "I want to come back I regret everything I did I love your mom, but I'm scared that I can't help, but burden her" A tear came rolling down.

When we reached their house I opened their doors Taoru and Kaoru looked at me and said " We trust you, and we think that our mum will accept you if you are sincerely sorry" and with that they smiled and took Usa and Risa inside. I waved goodbye and put my hands through my hair, not bad. I walked to my car until I felt a punch in my head…

_Mikans POV:_

I arrived in front of Tsubasa-nees house, I walked up and saw the door open it was Tsubasa-nee I ran to him crying he stiffened and asked "Mikan what happened" Misaki came and said "Tsubasa who's there… OH MIKAN! Love why are you crying?" I told them "_HEs _Back" Tsubasa gritted his teeth.

_Tsubasa's POV:_

WHAT! Why is he coming back to Mikan after all he did to her if he does the same thing again I will kill him with my bare hands he tainted _My Mikan_. I called Youichi and let him know that Mikan was fine and would sleep here for the night so he would have to look after the kids.

**AN: Sorry for short chappy DX**

**Mikan:Tsubasa-nee**

**Natsume: Urusai Baka**

_**AN: *sweat drop* well that's xNatsuMikanx Signing off on this story for now**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Family**

_Mikan Azumi Yukihara/Sakura/Hyuuga:_

_ 26 years old has 4 kids a single parent, a model and a fashion designer. She has long auburn hair and big brown eyes. She is kind, clumsy, loves food and determined, her meant to be husband left her after her first two children. She spoils her children with all of her love and time for them. (Alice: Nullification, Steal, Insertation). Uses Sakura as her last name._

_Taoru Yukihara/Hyuuga:_

_10 years old and is twins with Kaoru, but is 5 minutes older he is like his mother, but has Crimson eyes and raven hair. Unlike Kaoru he is cheery and loves food both of them love their family, the only way to tell the twins apart are the eyes. They act cold in school. He is the one that spoils Risa, but still spoils Usa. He tends to be the kind hearted boy out of the two. (Alice: Insertation/Steal *temporary*)_

_Kaoru Yukihara/Hyuuga:_

_10 years old and is the younger twin, by 5 minutes, he isn't cheery unless his oka-san, Risa or Usa are around because his mum wanted to see him smile every day. He has crimson eyes and acts cold in school like Taoru. He is the twin that spoils Usa since Taoru spoils Risa, but like Taoru he still spoils Risa. He tends to be the bad boy out of the two. He has the same features as his otou-san. (Alice: Steal/Insertation *temporary*)_

_Risa Yukihara/Hyuuga:_

_6 years old and is lively, cheery and prankster. She get's bullied a lot for no reason, or jealousy because she had 'hot brothers'. She loves her oka-san and loves to please her. She has brown hair like her okaa-san and has crimson eyes. She loves her brothers equally and always relies on them when needed. She can become cold when she is pushed to her limits. (Alice: Nullification)_

_Usa Yukihara/Hyuuga:_

_1 year old she is calm and can be lively; she hates it when she doesn't get what she wants unless it's her mum, because although she's 1 she understands her mum very well. She has the exact features of her mum. She likes to cling onto her okaa-san, Risa, her older brothers, Hotaru, Ruka and her dad. (Alice: Fire)_

_Hotaru Imai/Nogi:_

_26 years old she loves Mikan like a sister and loves Mikans kids like her own so when Mikans busy she takes care of them. She helps them train their Alices with her inventions; she can spoil them at times to annoy Mikan. She is married to Ruka and is the CEO of the Imai co-operations. Although Hotaru hates HIM for what he did, she has to put up with him 'cause of RUKA. She has raven hair and violet eyes. (Alice: Invention)_

_Ruka Nogi:_

_27 years old he thinks of Mikan as a sister too he loved to play with the kids and wish he'd get some someday. He feels sorry for Mikan after what his best friends' behaviour. He is kind caring and owns a vet. He has blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He is married to __**the**__ Hotaru (Alice: Animal Pheromone)_

_Natsume Igarashi/Hyuuga:_

_27 years old he is the meant-to-be father of Mikans children, but he abandoned her when she told him she was pregnant. He is a model, but changed his last name since he knew Mikan was a model as well. He keeps in touch with Ruka and Hotaru so he can see how his children are. He loves his children although he doesn't see them a lot and he regrets leaving Mikan and wants to say sorry, but is scared. He has Raven hair and crimson eyes. (Alice: Fire)_

_Tsubasa Andou:_

_29 years old, is Mikan's (fake) brother and loves her to bits he hates Natsume and loves to play with her children. He teaches Risa defence moves in case of a kidnapper. He shows the two boys pick up lines, but knows Mikan hates it, but still does it. (Alice: Shadow Manipulation)_

_Youichi Azumi Yukihara/Hijiri:_

_23 is Mikans brother and lives with Mikan to help her with the kids. He acts cold, but truly loves his sister and his nieces and nephews, like Mikan and Natsume he changes his last name to Hijiri to cover his identity (Alice: Ghost Manipulation)._

_CH: 3_

_Youichi's POV:_

Tsu-baka called me and said "Mikan is staying here; _he_ is back if you see him… knock him dead!" I put the phone down and carried on boxing, but I kept remembering what he did to my sister and I punched a bit too hard and the punching bag broke. I then started to do push-ups and stopped after 50. I was working up a real sweat and so I was about to start on my weights until… I heard a car door slam I went to the front door and opened the door to see _him _talking to the twins.

When _he_ was turned around I punched the back of his head and he fell to the floor I looked at the kids and signalled them inside. I looked at the body and said "You should have never came back, stay away from us!" and I walked away slamming the door. I faced the shocked kids and said "Your mum said she'll be staying at Tsubasa's house-"

Then I saw Usa and Risa cry "Why did you hit otou-san?" I gaped at them and said "He did something bad to your mu-"They shook their heads and said "We want a proper family with an otou-san and oka-san, we chose to forgive them!" Then Risa ran to her room and Usa stayed with Kaoru Crying in his arms.

_Natsume's POV:_

I blacked out for a second and rubbed my head I heard faint voices it was Youichi's I heard him say how I should have never came back into Mikan's life.

I stood up and saw him slam the door. After 10 minutes of realizing what had happened I opened the door not before seeing Youichi's reflection, I turned around he said "Look Hyuuga I'm sorry for acting like that it's just… well you know after what you did. So I'm giving you a chance with Mikan, for the kids, but hurt her; cheat on her or anything else I will hunt you down and kill you myself.

I smirked, but he saw it and in a flash was in front of me and whispered in my ear "I don't like you not one bit; you better make a good impression on me and Tsubasa. The kids mean everything to Mikan and she wants them to have a better life than hers" I stopped smirking and looked at him seriously.

I was about to say something, but he walked away and said without looking back "I just hope I can trust you with her… again" and with that he made his way back to the house. I raked my hands into my hair and went inside my car.

_The next day…_

_Mikans POV:_

I slept like a baby all night… I showered and went downstairs to find Misaki at the table eating brunch with Tsubasa. I smiled and joined them. I told them "I'll pack my things and leave today, I have to get back to the kids" They nodded and I excused myself from the table and went to my room to pack.

I called into work and said I wasn't able to make it today. I got my things and went downstairs, I said my goodbyes and walked to my car. I put my stuff in the trunk and got into the driver's seat. I drove to the house and saw that Youichi was still at home so I parked my car and got my stuff out. I walked to the door and it opened to Youichi and the twins.

Taoru gave me a hug and took my stuff to my room. Kaoru smiled at me and I hugged him and ruffled his hair, Youichi smiled and said "Hey sis, _he_ came here" I gasped and told him to tell me later. Kaoru said "Usa is napping and Risa is-" Then a little brown blur came running at me "OKAA-SAN!" She tackled me to the floor and we laughed. I smiled and kissed on her on the forehead.

Kaoru went upstairs since we heard Usa wake up from Risa's loud speech. When Kaoru came in with Usa we all gathered in the living room to talk. Risa frowned and looked to the floor "Why can't otou-san live with us?" I looked at her worriedly and said "He left us Risa you mus-" Then Risa screamed "BUT OTOU-SAN WANTS TO COME BACK HE'S SORRY ABOUT WHAT HE DID…I… I want our family to be proper…" I saw her cry and I started to tear up the kids came up to me for an embrace.

Youichi came up to me "Sis, when Natsume came I had a talk to him and when I looked in his eyes all I could see was sorrow and regret" I turned to face the kids then to Youichi and wondered, If I did this would it help me and the kids… Would it bring our family together again!

**AN: FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPPY DONE**

**Mikan:Awww RISA**

**Natsume: ...**

_**AN: YAYAYAYAYAYAAYYAY WHOOOO**_

**Natsume: BAKA! AUTHOR!**

_**AN: MOU~ NATSUME! ;A;**_


End file.
